I'll Smile for You
by nessito mucho dinero
Summary: Three years later and everything has changed. With sasuke’s brother dead, Hinata’s disagreement with her father and detachment from the clan, not to mention’s shikamaru’s burden of responsibility just piling on. Can they find a way to smile again?


Hooza!! (lol yea I stole biotch!) This is my first fanfic and I hope y'all like it. I think it'll touch a special warm place in your heart.

Three years later and everything has changed. With sasuke's brother dead, Hinata's disagreement with her father and detachment from the clan, not to mention's shikamaru's burden of responsibility just piling on. Can they find a way to smile again?

I'll Smile For You 

chapter one

_Hinata_

Damn its cold hinata thought, as she woke up from her alarm clock not some what dismantled on the floor. As she put her feet on the cold floor she winced at the shot of cold shot through the sole of her feet. Damn she thought again ever since she moved out of her home of 13 years 2 years ago. she had gone through her share of bad apartments over the past 2 years from no windows, bad plumbing, and faulty electricity. Finally as she achieved chuunin she could afford a more "luxurious" apartment. Now she has a decent kitchen, a small living room/dining room and one bathroom and two bedrooms. Not only that she has good floors, decent plumbing and electricity but heating was a different story. In short and simple it was cold in her apartment especially this time of month where everyone is getting ready for the first snow of the year.

So she quickly slipped on her warm fuzzy slippers and sweatshirt and managed her way down the small hallway to her kitchen. As she mixed her hot coca she remembered when there was a time when her mom would make it for her but that was when she was excepted if you want to call that excepted. Ever since she failed her first chuunin exam her father has been really hard on her to a point where event the shy timid Hinata was about to explode! So in a heated argument with her father Hinata stormed out her mother begged her stay but her father just kept saying she'd be back but she never came back let alone kept in touch.

As hinata exited her apartment and pulled her key out of the lock she was startled by the sight of sasuke running out of his apartment in high speed."oomph" they both fell back. "sorry Hinata-San I was in a rush" despite the death of Itachi sasuke still had his cold and placid voice and expression."its okay" but sasuke didn't even stay to hear her reply he just kept on going. Hinata let out a small sigh and went on her way to training. Since moving out of her parents house there isn't much to do so she would occupy her time with training and she trained so much that she improved enough to pass the chuunin exam the second time. And is now reaching for jounin at high speed but upon reaching chuunin tsunade-sama convinced her to try her talents at something a little different, so as Hinata made her way down to the medical center for her medic-Nin training she kept her mind focused on the day ahead.

_Sasuke_

'Should have been more careful' sasuke thought as he stepped out of his apartment building and onto the street. Seems to be knocking his neighbor over isn't the way he likes to start his day.

Sasuke was always a man of few words and still convinced that a man could be an island he continues to act the only way he knows how, cold distant and indifferent. Even with his brother dead and his dreams of avengence complete people thought that they'd begin to see a different side of sasuke but they never saw that change and one year later people doubt if they ever will. Sasuke never felt sunshine or happiness and doubts he ever will at this point sasuke doesn't even get why its so important and why he needs it.

So sasuke would continue his day the same he has been continuing it for years, cold distant and alone and that's the way he likes it.

As sasuke reached team 7 meeting place he spotted his pink haired team mate already waiting there looking over the bridge wearing a bored expression. Sasuke gave an exhausted sigh, sakura wasn't he's idea of a morning pick me up for his late night training the night before. As soon as Sakura spotted him she gave him one of her famous smiles, "ohayo sasuke!" ever since last year Sakura stopped putting the 'kun' suffix at the end of his name. Sasuke liked it, it made him feel that Sakura was actually looking at the real him and not just his pretty face. Maybe one day she would call him Sasuke-kun again when she would find the real beauty that was sasuke but not now and sasuke doubted she ever will or any girl in this town.

"How are you?" "Hn. Fine" followed by Sasuke's indifferent expression. "Will you ever cease to amaze me?" sakura replied with an exasperated sigh. "Will you ever have a nice reply to me?!" "Like,'I'm fine Sakura, how about you?'" "just for once that would be nice!" Sasuke just replied "hn" Sakura let out a frustrated groan and just went over to the tree to mull it over. Not a second too late our favorite ball of sunshine bounced in "Ohayo minna-San!!" "Hm what's wrong with Sakura?" "Beats me" "were you mean to her again" Naruto looked at Sasuke with a childish suspicious look "nothing" "yeah right" Naruto replied dripping with sarcasm.

Sasuke just closed his eyes in preparation for another 3 hours wait for there sensei to arrive and the long day ahead of him.

_Shikamaru_

As Shikamaru walked down the road to the hokage office he let out when of his famous sighs dreading the difficult day ahead of him. Becoming a chuunin is supposed to be one of the greater moments of your life but for him it was only a burden. Being that he was the first to become chuunin he automatically became dubbed as a team leader since he was the first to know what that meant. Despite all his fellow stronger shinobi he was the sharpest therefore inclined to be the best team leader in Konoha. This meant more responsibility for the lazy Shikamaru, as he entered the hokage building he just let out a bigger sigh.

"Good morning Shikamaru" "Good morning Hokage-sama" "you ready for your next assignment?" "Do I have a choice?" "Not really" "okay then" "so your mission class B and is a 3 day mission you will be retrieving a valuable item that seemed to be have stolen from a important family in Konoha. From what I understand the thieves should not be too much to handle for a team of 6 chuunin with you as their team leader. Hear are your instructions and good luck" " thank you Hokage-sama" Shikamaru took the scroll and bowed and went on his way to pack for his mission. '_How am I going to explain another mission to Ino'_

that's all for now I'll be updating and soon as I can but until then review please!! This is my first fanfiction!! Ova and out!!


End file.
